Stop Fighting It
by SpikenAngel
Summary: buffy and spike together how long can that last? and willow says she is going to quit magic can she? read and review
1. Chapter 1

Spike and Buffy had slept together. She never would have thought that she would find comfort in a demon without a soul. She just couldn't leave that house fast enough. The fear of Spike telling someone about this grew inside her and almost made her throw up.

When she arrived home she quickly went to her room fast in hopes of avoiding her sister, Willow, or Tara. How could she ever face them? When she reached her room and fell on her bed. Surprisingly, she fell asleep quickly, but in her dreams she only focused on that night. Hours later she awoke to the sound of angry voices.

"How could you Willow?" Tara asked with so much rage.

"Willow and her magic," Buffy said to herself.

Buffy walked slowly down the stairs avoiding the yelling in the semi-clean living room.

"Hey Amy, what happened?" Buffy asked.

It took only took that certain look to tell her what had happened. Tara had found out about Willow using magic to bring Amy back to a person. Now to top it all off Willow now has someone else with lots more power to influence her to continue on her destructive path with magic. Buffy agreed with Tara more than Willow because magic is way more dangerous than Willow was realizing. Right now it was like a drug to her and it had caused her to lose the love of her life. That couldn't even make her stop.

"When are you going to realize that you are addicted and that if you don't stop soon you will never stop?" Tara yelled.

But even before Willow could take a breath Tara was already slamming the door. When Willow came into the kitchen she was trying to hide her tears, but wasn't really doing a very good job. Amy had already made a quiet exit during the fight to avoid any problems.

"Wil, you okay?" Buffy asked sincerely.

"I don't really know and can you believe Tara to say those things to me?" Willow said knowing that Tara was completely right, "I mean really she acts like she knows everything."

After that unfair comment Wil knew what Buffy was thinking because she was thinking it too. She made her way to her room where she had herself a long cry to release all the pent up pain.

Meanwhile, Buffy had her own problems to worry about. She went out for a walk finally wondering about Dawn's whereabouts. School. That thing that she never finished. Well at least that would give her time to think things out without having to worry about all her sisters unnescessary drama. Somehow during her travels she ended up in the one place she thought she didnt want to be. Spike's crypt.

"Oh great, just what I needed," Buffy said sighing to herself.

"Buffy?" a smooth charming voice came from inside, "I didn't expect to see you so soon, but not that I am complaining."

"Oh please believe me nothing will happen like last night! NOT EVER..." she said trying to convince herself that she didn't want him.

Spike frowned a little, but then invited her inside. He had some information about this new demon tribe hanging around near his crypt.

"So what do you purpose we do?" Buffy asked realizing what a stupid question it was.

"Maybe I purpose you do your job and slay," Spike said laughing a little.

"Ohh that could help huh?" before she knew it she was laughing along with him even though she vowed she hated him.

Just then she went with the moment and kissed him. She began to pull away, but he held on to her and she could feel his body so close to hers. It was warm and she felt safe.

"I have to get home because Dawn will be out of school," Buffy said not really wanting to go.

"Well you could always come back when she goes to sleep cause you know that I will be up," Spike whispered to her smirking.

She knew that this was wrong and that she could never be with him, but something about him drew her to him. Spike was just irresistible to her and she knew it no matter how hard to tried to fight it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dawn, how was school?" Buffy asked Dawn cheerfully.

"Pretty much the same really boring," Dawn said hating the thought of school.

Buffy was cleaning and cooking. She was really trying to keep her mind off of the one thing that she should be staying away from. For some reason the thought of getting caught was making this affair a little more exciting and yet she was still petrified that her friends would find out and be disgusted.

After dinner Dawn did her homework and went to bed. There Buffy was patrolling like she did ever other night. Only this time she was drawn to that certain part of the cemetary where Spike lived.

"I can't do this! I shouldn't do this!" Buffy told herself over and over again trying to stay away.

It was no use she was there standing in his doorway. Where was he? _He said he would be here!_ She thought a little angry and disappointed. Buffy couldn't help it, she began looking around.

She found him downstairs sleeping in his bed. She tried fighting it but a smile creeped across her face.

"Hello? Look who is here," she said to get his attention and it worked.

"Come over here," he said right away "I've had a long day."

Willow lay in her nice warm bed that she once shared with woman she loved.

"How could I treat her that way?" she asked disgusted with herself.

"Willow, it will be okay she will forgive you," Dawn said "I couldn't help over hear and I just assumed I knew what was going on. She loves you and you love her things will fall into place, but you have to see eye to eye. She i just really worried about you. Believe me she is not the only one."

Willow's eyes filled with tears and they began to fall so fast. She knew that is was so wrong to continue down this path, but the magic was inside her and she just couldn't get control over it!

"I know what will happen if I don't stop. It's just so hard, Dawnie!" Willow began confessing everything she had inside "that's it! Magic is ruining my life and I am going to stop. Everything in this house that has to do with magic is going to be thrown out. I am going to get Tara back!"

Xander was looking for Buffy because they were supposed to go after that demon tribe when he realized she was nowhere to be found. He entered Spike's crypt knowing that Spike would know where she was seeing as how he was obsessed with her.

"Spike?" Xander asked as he walked through the dark and dank crypt, "are you here?"

He went down the ladder which led to his bedroom, but Buffy and Spike didn't hear him for obvious reasons. He began to hear strange noises.

"Spike are you down here?" Xander said pretty loud.

When Buffy had heard him she began panicing and jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes and hid in a corner. As Xander began asking Spike about Buffy's whereabouts her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure that Xander had heard it!

"No I don't know where she is. Why would I know anyway?" Spike acted as normal as he could and who would have thought he was such a good actor.

"Well, I just thought you would!" Xander hissed.

He made his way out and Spike took a deep breath even though he didn't need it. Buffy came out from behind the corner covered with a white sheet.

"Wow that was so close! I don't know what I would have done if he saw me," Buffy said shakily falling into his comforting arms.

"Don't worry I would have covered for you. I would never let anything happen to you," Spike said actually sounding like a boyfriend Buffy missed having. They just sat there holding each other.

Xander knocked on the front door to the Summers' home. Dawn answered the door because she knew that Willow was not in any condition to get out of bed.

"Hey Xander I thought you were going to patrol with Buffy tonight," Dawn said.

"Well, I went out looking for her but she was no where to be found. Can you believe that I actually thought to go to Spike's!" Xander said realizing how stupid he felt trying to go to Spike's to get answers.

No one knew where she was and they had no way of finding her. Dawn knew that Willow could do a guiding spell, but now that she was in a middle of a magical breakdown.

The next morning when Buffy came down the stairs Willow, Dawn, and Xander sat in the living room waiting for her. They all had that look that they were not going to let this rest. _What am I going to tell them? _She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where have you been?" Xander said angry, "we were supposed to go patroling and yet you were no where to be found."

Buffy sat there very uncomfortable. She was moving around in her chair uneasily with sweat running down her neck. What was she supposed to say that she was sleeping with a vampire who she claimed to have hated for around six years.

"Well, I needed to be alone and Xander I am so sorry that I didn't tell you that i wasn't going patroling," Buffy let out a big sigh. _This lying isn't that hard after all_ she thought.

After she said that they all went their separate ways. Now she had to live with the fact that she enjoyed lying to her friends who had been there for her ever since she moved to Sunnydale and her sister who is usually there. There was no way that she could ever tell them that she had feelings for Spike.

"I'm going out for a walk," Buffy yelled as she was leaving, "have a great day at school Dawn and Willow I will be back later to talk."

Before anyone in the house could ask her where she was going she was already half way down the block. She ended up at Spike's again, but this time she swore that she was just going to talk.

Willow was watching tv, but the more she just sat there the more she thought about what she was missing by not doing magic. Even though, it tore her up inside to have to do everything the human way she had to stop the magic for Tara.

Then the phone rang, "Hello, Willow!" Giles said so cheerfully, "How is everything going? Try any new spells lately?"

"Giles, everything is going pretty well. I have some news and I hope that you are happy for me," Willow said hesitating, "I am never doing magic again."

"Oh My Gosh! That is wonderful news. I don't know if I could be more happy for you!" Giles was so happy because he knew the path people who let magic get the best of them led.

They talked some more and then they hung up because Giles had to go to a book sale. Willow made her way to the shower because she felt so dirty and sick.

When Xander arrived home he was horrified to see Anya lying on the ground of the bathroom. He could tell that she was throwing up.

"ANYA!" he yelled so scared.

He called 911 and they took her to the hospital where he waited in the waiting room. Then he realized that he should call Willow and Buffy.

"Wil, you have to come to the hospital! I went home and found Anya on the floor of the bathroom! Hurry and tell Buffy," he said knowing that he had the wiggins.

Hours later, the doctor came out with the results of the tests he was taking on Anya. From the look on his face Xander could tell that he was not going to like this. With Wil and Buff standing right next to him letting him know that they were there for him, they awaited for the doctor to tell the results.

"After performing some tests on Anya we have found out that she is pregnant and that the reason for her fainting was that there was a small complication with the baby," the doctor continued, "but not to worry everything is back to normal and you may go and visit, but she cannot be released for a few more says."

Xander just stood there trying to understand the news that he had just received. The doctor also told him that he did not tell her the news because she was still asleep.

"I think that I should just go in right now and tell her the news," Xander told them stopping the girls in their tracks.

He made his way to the door and looked in the window and all he could think about was _I am going to be a father! How am I going to tell Anya?_ He opened the door and sat down next to her bed.


End file.
